


[PODFIC] Be Ye Therefore Merciful

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:  "Crowley does something utterly unexpected, and Aziraphale must face an opponent who cannot be thwarted. Hints of pre-A/C."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Be Ye Therefore Merciful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Ye Therefore Merciful by AmberDiceless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974106) by [GO_Library_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist). 



This is a podfic of "Be Ye Therefore Merciful" by AmberDiceless, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 1 Hour, 17 Minutes 27 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Be Ye Therefore Merciful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974106)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (71.02 MB): [Be Ye Therefore Merciful - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/88wkyy)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (9.31 MB):[Be Ye Therefore Merciful - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/3tyinc)

Streaming:  


Author's tumblr page: [AmberDiceless](http://ambular-d.tumblr.com)

The cover art is an original drawn specifically for this fanfic by the incredibly talented Kaytara! Used for this podfic with her permission. See the original here: [Too Fine a Point](http://kaytara.deviantart.com/art/Good-Omens-Too-Fine-a-Point-313887590) Check out her other Good Omens art, as well as some of her GO fanfiction, also on the site.

The music samples are from the song "Hold On" by Sarah McLachlan, with a cover by "nothintosee". [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyF1P0hVTRg&list=PL8JAdtpuzatnlD17A_vY1dr5J11aRHbpq&index=38) I actually like this cover better than the original!


End file.
